ha pasado mucho tiempo
by maria.moralez.399
Summary: bueno se que esto no tiene que ver con yaoi (un poco XD :v) solo les queria dar un song fic que mi cabeza creo de la nada de dramatical murder y Five Nights At Freddy's imspirada en la cancion 2 (el programa que tengo para escribir bien no me abre -puta vida mia- /3 ) trata sobre los chicos dmmd visitan a "los niños" de la pizzeria despues de unos 20 o 24 años espero les guste


()_() ()_()  
(o . o) *~ Ha pasado mucho tiempo ~* ( T . T)  
/(")_(")\ /(")_(")\

I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my child behind  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind  
With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
Coming to haunt me forever  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

*Era un dia normal o la gente trabajaba como si nunca el tiempo fuese a cambiar, todo el tiempo la gente se ven se saludan se van a visitar y a los parientes lejanos solo los llamaban y eso era como si nunca recordaran si en el tiempo pasado se hubieran visitado antes despues de tantos años, eso era lo que pensaba el peli-azul mirando por una ventana, hoy solo tranbajo hasta medio dia por razones de mantenimiento entoces se fua a buscar a su allmate para solo darle cariñitos en su cabeza.

Ao:-suspira algo pesado-...

algo?

Ao:eh? no nada ren es solo que... pienso que algo falta en la vida que solo trabajar reproducir y esas cosas -sonrie-

Ren:...

Ao:-se queda un rato pensando mientras sigue dandole cariñitos-...sabes creo que me hace falta algo pero no se si los demas estan de acuerdo de la idea

Ren:cual es la idea? -lo mira de reojo-

Ao:pues estaba recordando a unos viejos amigos de un lugar muy lejano a japon y segun recuerdo viviamos en una pizzeria por unos meses y jugabamos todo el tiempo

Ren:te refieres al equipo de fred fazzbear's?

Ao:¿aun los recuerdas? jeje ha pasado demasiado tiempo que no los vemos... sera que los demas tambien se acuerdan?

Ren:no parece mala .seguro si se acuerdan y muy bien

Ao:tienes razon -se levanta con ren en manos-iremos con los demas para verlos -sonrie- empaca tus cosas que nos vamos de viaje largo *

Is this revenge I am seeking  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free  
Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

*Luego de haberse reunido todos tomaron el avion que dirigia al lugar esperado, todos tomaron sus respectivos pero unicos asientos, era raro porque al simple vista nadie abordaba ese avion pero los chicos no les dio mucha importancia, el avion despega y durante el viaje los chicos y los no gemelos revisaban sus cosas ya que se quedarian por unos dias y no se sabra cuando volveran.

Ao:bueno no esperar para verlos a todos ellos

Cle:yo tampoco master! -mira por la ventana cerrada- wuaa nunca he volado en un avion como este! -sonrie mientras ve como una de las alas se quedaba solo en esqueleto y se escuchaban ruidos de descomposicion-jeje se ve que es muy seguro -onrie-

Kou:de seguro la pizzeria ya sera de fazzbear estoy muy seguro

Cle:si! el es el hijo de los que la frabicaron... oigan !creen que les pueda pedir un a pizza en forma de medusa?! -mira al peli-azul-

Ao:por supuesto que si -sonrie- y tu noiz?

Noiz:...si es verdad que pienso que esas pizzas son deliciosas pues me quedare -mira a otro lado sin importancia por cosas del pasado- solo me interesa ver al gran conejo y las pizzas

Ao:jejej como quieras y tu mink?

Mink:...-solo fuma su cigarrillo sin dar importancia a lo que estan hablando-

Ao:eso pense jej

El viaje fue largisimo y mucho mas de lo que se esperaron porque solo duro apenas unos 6 meses que pasaron lentamente. Cuando al fin aterrizaron y pisaron pie al suelo se pusieron a buscar aquel lugar por todas partes ya que al ver todo ha cambiado por completo, preguntaron a varias personas paro ninguna supo donde quedaba hasta que un señor ya mayor les dijo la direccion guiandolos, se lo agradecieron en japones porque no entendian el ingles, se fueron a la direccion dicha pero algo sorpresivo se encontraron.*

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

*la pizzeria estaba cerrada pero no normalmente sino que estaba clausurada, los chicos no sabian el porue pero en ese momento recordaron la direccion de donde vivian cada uno asi que se fueron corriendo a dichas casas*

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

*corrieron por separado para casa casa de cada uno y les preguntaron a sus padres ya mayores si estaban sus amigos...pero les dijeron que ya no estaban y que mas nunca van a regresar, ellos no se lo creyeron por lo cual se fueron al mismo lugar y mink abrio la puerta con sus musculos zukulenthos (XDD?) rompiendo las cintas que evitaban la entrada y todos entraron*

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes  
Your sweet little eyes, your little smile  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

*revisaron todo y lo unico que quedaba fueron ratas y ratones, restos de fiestas, las paredes deterioradas, y los folletos en las paredes ya viejos.

Ao: no lo entiendo !¿que ha pasado aqui?!

Antes de que alguien mas hablara ya han entrado a un pequeño cuarto donde un ventilador funcionaba y solo dos puertas se abrian y cerraban con un boton, se sentaron en unos bancos y de repente sono un telefono, el peli-azul contesta y los demas oyen, era un hombre que hablaba pero en ingles y no se entendio nada hasta que colgo, se miraron confundidos y uno de ellos recogio lo era un ipad grande con camaras.

Vi:para que sera esto?

Cle:creo que es para vigilar de noche

siguen revisando hasta que ven el lugar donde los animales robots estaban intactos

Trip:hey yo los recuerdo ellos eran los que nos alegraban todo el tiempo

Ao:oye es verdad!

Notan como los tres animales de repente miraron la camara

Cle:e-eh bu-bueno eso dio miedo -se acerca mas al peli-azul-

Ao:no te acerques tanto que me voy a caer! -lo empuja al otro lado-

Cle:p-perdon!

Pasaron unos minutos y notaron que uno de ellos ya no estaba, revisaro cada camara pero no estaba en ningun lado hasta que tocaron la luz de la puerta y lo vieron alli, asustados cerraron esa puerta pero aun segia alli, lo mismo fue con el otro animal solo que estaba en la ventana de la otra puerta y esta la cerraron, 2 horas despues vieron que aquel zorro corria a donde estaban y cerraron las dos puertas y escucharon como tocaba de manera espeluznante.

Ao: o-o-ok que alguien me explice !¿que demonios esta pasando aqui?!

Cle:c-creo que...tienen vida propia! -dijo mientras miraba al oso amarillo que tenia una cara y cuerpo sin vida perturbante-

Y no solo eran esos cinco otros siete llegaron cuando los demas salieron corriendo a la otra oficina, un conejo azul se mostraba por un tubo de ventilacion y el otro por otro lugar pero los que mas les asustaron era la zorra blanca y la marioneta, la musica era espeluznante que ponia los pelos de punta y apenas eran las 4am, llegaron a la ultima oficina y hay se quedaron solo con las camaras y el ipad para restaurar, cuando se hicieron las 6am de inmediacto los chicos fueron a correr hasta la puerta pero extrañadamente se cerro de golpe dejandolos encerrados a todos.

Ao:oh genial ahora tenemos que buscar la fora de salir de aqui

Cle:gaaah ya no estar aqui quiero ir a casa!

Noiz:no te portes como un bebe y ayudar a buscar una salida

Kou:pero...no lo entiendo esos animales nunca han tenido vida propia desde que tengo memoria y ¿porque habran cerrado el lugar?

Mink:espiritu demonio se apodero de este lugar asiendose pasar por esos animales

Ao:ya dejense de tonterias y ayuden!

Todos buscaron y buscaron pero nada encontraron, en fin otra noche ha sido la misma y la otra y la otra y la que vino despues de esa y la siguiente etc, el lugar ya no era como lo recordaban y ya no era como antes todo feliz con sonrisas y eso les hacia recordar a sus viejos amigos en los cuales no dejaban de pensar, solo recordaban muy bien sus sonrisas, sus voces y aspecto fisico, pero eso ya no estaba ahora todo era oscuridad y miedo y ya los chicos estaban mas que hartos de seguir con lo mismo y el peli-azul se levanto de su lugar.

Ao:bien no me quedare mas tiempo en este lugar!

Ren:aoba?

Ao:quiero saber quien esta detras de esto de una vez por todas -dijo en tono un poco enojado-

Los demas quedaron de acuerdo con el y lo siguieron, revisaron todo hasta que encontraron un lugar donde casi nadie visitaba en ese tiempo al ser solo para empleados pero de alli encontraron algo muy raro.*

Justification is killing me  
But killing isn't justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified  
It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger  
I'm sorry, my sweet baby, I wish I've been there

*lo que se encontraron era un anuncio de pariodico viejo donde en una parte decia:"!CONMOCION! unos 12 niños han desaparecido en la pizzeria de la familia fazzbear se dice que durante una fiesta fueron llevados a un lugar y no han vuelto jamas se cree que fueron arrastrados por algo o alguien y sus cuerpos no han sido encontrados, la policia dice que no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos ni mustras de sangre ni nada parecido, en tansolo al medio dia sera oficialmente clausurada la pizzeria para siempre..."

Ao:o-oi...pero que...

Nadie tenia palabras para decir algo al respecto ante aquella noticia, miraron el cuarto y decia con palabras rojas "it's me", el peli-azul se acerco y con mano temblorosa abrio la puerta y el interior estaba muy oscuro al parecer era un lugar secreto por lo poco que se veia hasta que el aleman logro que funcionara la luz...todos quedaron impactados por lo que vieron.*

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

*lo que vieron eran...los cuerpos de los niños...muertos...la mayoria estaba boca arriba, olvidados, abandonados, sin ninguna expresion de algo o de sueño, el peli-azul entre lagrimas se acerca a uno de ellos y al tocarlo estaba mas frio que un hielo como si nuca nadie lo hubiese abrasado y la sangre de todos ya estaba cicatrizada, en el piso y en las paredes, los reconocieron de inmediacto, eran...sus amigos de infancia, al verlos asi su corazon quebro en mil pedazos, guardaron silencio que duraba de mucho pensaron ¿porque?, ¿porque paso esto?, ¿quien fue el que hizo esto?, de aquel momento un recuerdo olvidado se revelo y era en:

~FLASH BACK~

"que los chicos estaban con sus amigos en una fiesta que fue interrumpida por alguien y todos fueron a revisar pero de repente se apagaron las luces, un hombre con su arma estaba apunto de atacar pero lograron esquivar, los chicos de dmmd corrieron con sus amigos hasta un punto donde les dijeron

vayanse de aqui lo distraeremos

Ao y los demas:pero no vas a sobre-vivvir!

!Solo vayanse ya!

"los niños corrieron por su vida y lo ultimo que escucharon fueron unos gritos de llanto y dolor y de alli sus padres los recogieron y mas nunca se volvieron a saber de sus amigos"

~FIN FLASH BACK~

Lloraron y lloraron en silencio y normal arrodillados en el suelo sangriento ¿han viajado por tanto tiempo para nada?*

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

*el silencio era grande, ni un alma se escuchaba, solo unos pasos roboticos que se acercaban a los chicos, el peli-azul miro hacia atras y vio a esos animales quienes los estaban mirando, los otros se alejaron por miedo de ser matados por ellos, pero el peli-azul se acerco al zorro quien abrio su mandibula para atacar hasta que el lo vio a los ojos y entre sollozos dijo:

Ao:fu-fukawaru?...

Foxy:-se detiene al escuchar cierto nombre y quita sus fauces del chico-

Kou:q-que fue lo que dijiste?

Ao:fukawaru...-mira al oso- f-fred

freddy:-abrio los ojos de manera sorpendida-

Ao:-mira al pollito-chikari?...-mira al conejo-banshiru?...-mira al oso amarillo-fusimoro...-se acerca a los otros y mira a la marioneta-puppet?...-mira como todos le seguian el roll-...a-ah...-mira al niño globo-goubonru?...-mira a la zorra blanca-m-manakira?...-mira a los toy, primero al toy conejo-bonbishiru?...-mira al toy pollito-shikamir?...-de manera lente se acerca a la chica globo-...togou?...-finalmente mira al toy oso-...f-frusinaru?

Todos quedaron callados cuando el chico dijo sus nombres de como los llamaron antes en japones, el peli-azul los miro a los ojos y de inmediacto los reconocio y entre lagrimas contagiando los demas dijo:

Ao:a-amigos...son ustedes

Foxy:-abre sus brazos y los demas pensaron que era para atacar pero no era asi y solo era para abrazar al peli-azul-

Freddy:-abraza al peli-negro-

Bonnie:-se va a abrazar al aleman-

Chica:-abraza al albino-

Golden freddy:-abraza a trip-

Mangle:-abraza con su esqueleto a virus-

Toy freddy:-abraza al papi de canela-

Toy chica:-abraza ren-

Bombon(toy bonnie):-abraza a los otros allmates menos a ren-

Marionette:-abraza con ternura a ren-

balloom boy y balloom girl:-abrazan junto a marionette-

The team fazzbear's al mismo tono de llanto y con dificultad al pronunciar palabras:...s-ron...u-urte-edee...

Los chicos al escuchar sus voces erroneas de sus gargantas robotcias no aguantaron llorar, realmente les dolia mucho ver a sus antiguos amigos siendo lo que no son en verdad.

The team dmmd:go-gomenasai...si tan solo...estuvieramos ahi esto no hubiese sucedido-todos corresponden ante los abrazos

Se sentian tan frios, nunca han vuelto a recibir un abrazo asi como ese ya no sabian que era el calor humano ni nada de antes, los chicos en sus mentes decidieron quedarse como planearon pero esta vez viviendo con los animales para que ya no se sientan olvidados, los animales entre susurros y fallos de pronunciacion contaron la verdadera historia rompiendoles mas el corazon cuando dijeron quien fue realmente. al final los chicos de dmmd los abrazaron mas fuerte y dijero al mismo tiempo

Realmente... a pasado mucho tiempo ...queridos amigos...*

()_() *~FIN~*()_()  
(o . o) (T . T) /(")_(")\ /(")_(")\


End file.
